1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor chip, a wiring substrate of a semiconductor package, a semiconductor package including the same and a display device including the same. More particularly, example embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor chip to be mounted on a film substrate, a semiconductor package including the same and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices are manufactured by a fab process for forming electric circuits including electric elements on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process for inspecting electrical properties of chips formed by the fab process, and a packaging process for sealing the chips with resin such as epoxy and sorting the chips.
Through the packaging process, the semiconductor device such as a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to a mounting substrate, and the semiconductor chip is sealed to be protected from the outside. The semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip mounted on the mounting substrate dissipates heat from the semiconductor chip outside through cooling functions thereof. For example, methods of electrically connecting the semiconductor chip to the mounting substrate may include a wire bonding process, a solder bonding process, a tape automated bonding (TAB) process, etc.
Nowadays, the manufacturing industry for tape packages, which are used as driver integrated circuit (IC) components for flat-panel displays (FPDs), owes its growth to the development of the manufacturing industry for FPDs, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). A tape package is a semiconductor package using a tape substrate. The tape package may be classified as either a tape carrier package (TCP) or a chip-on-film (COF) package.
Generally, input/output (I/O) wiring patterns formed on the tape substrate may be used as external connection terminals in the TAB process. The I/O wiring patterns are directly adhered to a printed circuit board (PCB) or a display panel to manufacture the tape package.
In the semiconductor package such as the tape package, the number of signal lines for inputting/outputting signals to/from the semiconductor chip is being increased. Thus, a size of the tape substrate to mount the semiconductor chip and a line width of the wiring pattern are being reduced.
For example, an input signal such as a power/ground supply signal is inputted to the semiconductor chip through an input wiring and then is applied to a circuit element within the semiconductor chip through a conductive line formed in the semiconductor chip. It may be required that the conductive line has a relatively low resistance to supply power required for operations of the circuit element.
However, as the semiconductor packages become miniaturized, slimmer and lightweight, a width of the conductive line of the semiconductor chip is being reduced. Accordingly, the conductive line for transferring the signals to/from the circuit element of the semiconductor chip may have a relatively high voltage drop. Therefore, a new routing connection having a relatively low resistance without affecting the size of the semiconductor chip is required.